


Anniversary

by SilverGold



Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, OTP porn, OzGlyn Week 2021, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGold/pseuds/SilverGold
Summary: ***NSFW/LewdOzGlyn Week 2021Day 1: Wedding/Anniversary and/or Goodbyes
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin, OzGlyn - Relationship
Series: OzGlyn Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210196
Kudos: 10





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there is a brief mention of scars and gentle hair pulling!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy :)

He pulls away just enough to give her a good look, his question parting her lips and her hands slip away to fall above her head into the sheets. She opts for a silent invitation in lieu of an answer. 

He would normally insist, but the fog in her eyes and the hurried rise and fall of her chest beg his haste. Ozpin’s mouth closes over the side of her throat in the next second. His body arching until he descends with nearly his full weight. Shocks of pleasure ripple down his spine as he earns a throaty moan, and it is all he can do not to snap right then. It was an incredibly special night for both of them, but neither had intentions to take things slow. Not when they have the entire weekend to themselves away from the world. For their 20th anniversary, Glynda had made the extra effort as always with a candlelit dinner and a slow dance on the terrace to the tune of his own humming. That stunning dress was now abandoned somewhere on the floor between the balcony door and the bedroom, but Glynda herself had helped him practically tear it off. 

Even now the woman’s hands are insistent. Set loose over his broad shoulders and back and wandering unabashed across his skin, his scars. As always, she had rid him of his own clothing with trademark efficiency, her only pause being to cup his face and kiss him soundly before he hoisted her into his arms and all but threw her to the bed. 

With a grunt of impatience, Ozpin strips her bare, surely beyond the point of stopping to admire the emerald green lace she had purposefully chosen. Just for him. The second he sat up to shimmy out of his own briefs Glynda’s fingers were at his waist, vivid green eyes locked on him in the flickering light. 

She pulled them down, moaning shamelessly as he sprung free. 

“That feels so much better.” He comments lowly if a little breathless. Though when he searches her face it is clear her attentions are elsewhere.

Glynda takes a deep breath, long enough to appreciate him. Part of the reason she insisted on the candles was to preserve what she would miss in the dark. Let it never be said the woman went without certain luxuries. 

Failing to conceal a mischievous grin, Ozpin took advantage of her pause to gather her wrists and pin them above her head. The smirk is full-blown by the time her eyes meet his and she quirks a brow, daring him as she had earlier and knowing full-well he loathed to disappoint. 

“Why do I get the feeling we won’t be using this bed for sleeping much?” Ozpin asks at the end of a teasing kiss to her jaw.

Glynda looks at him pointedly before rocking her hips against his with deliberate force. “Who said it’s going to stop at the bed?” She asks, playing along. “We have that luxurious shower, the ba-”

Ozpin silenced her with a forceful kiss, sinking his weight down on her once again and delighting in the warm press of her soft skin. He dragged himself down her body, trailing increasingly hungry kisses wherever he pleased. He sucked the tip of her breast between his lips, palming the other just to hear her moan. He switched between them without delay, circling the sensitive peaks to the sound of pleading gasps and moans. Normally, he loved to tease her long and slow. Build her up until even Glynda Goodwitch crumbled and begged him for more. But tonight, they seemed to have already arrived at the juncture where neither of them had the resolve to wait. 

As he descended lower, he released her hands, one of which quickly dove into his silvery hair. The huntress pushed down to where he was already headed, shuddering noticeably as his breath ghosts her inner thigh. The excitement always left her terribly over-stimulated and Ozpin knows her body better than to be rough on the first pass. 

The first flick of his tongue over her clit has the woman tossing her head back and keening into the open air. “Oh, oh!”

Ozpin growls against her, holding her thighs apart and nudging his nose into the well-kept patch of blonde hair and breathing deeply. Her body tensed, but he held firm, doubling back and lapping at her hungrily. Her hips jerked as her fingers gently fisted his hair, pushing his head down and biting her lip. Concealing her noises quickly became impossible.

Ozpin’s tongue slipped between her wet folds with practiced ease, his own control slipping further when she whined and gasped. Wet heat enveloped his senses and he let out a harsh groan, letting the vibrations roll over her clit before he dove deep. His tongue darted and dipped, tasting her fully before returning to kiss her outer walls and suck mercilessly on her most sensitive points. 

In moments, the huntress is thrashing, attempting to buck into his mouth but he pinned her down with strong arms curled around her. Her cries bled into a sob, his name falling from her lips in broken syllables. As much as he wanted to encourage her, his mouth was committed elsewhere, his own groaning becoming increasingly difficult to control. Much less the rocking of his hips, grinding against the bed, seeking friction for his leaking cock. 

“Ozpin!”

He stumbled back and all but fell forward as her arms flung around his neck and sank into her with a deep, guttural groan. 

There was a brief moment of concern where she seemed to fade. Eyes dim before they shut tight and she gripped him, knees pressing to his sides.

“Fuck me!”

Again, his senses were enveloped in perfect wet, heat and his body moved without the need for thought. Only instinct and the years spent at her side.

Ozpin growled in response and set a ferocious pace that spoke of his honest feelings. His hips snapping until a particularly deep stroke bottomed him out in her and he let loose his own cry of pleasure. All the while she panted broken words of praise and encouragement into his ear. 

Without warning an unnatural force had the man tossed on his back and Glynda was soon climbing over him. Ozpin grit his teeth and grabbed at her hips, letting her align before he pulled her down and impaled her. Her hair was beginning to fall loose from the elegant twist and pieces clung to her skin. In the candlelight, Ozpin could make out the sweat on her brow, and the delighted curve of her lips as she braced open palms on his chest. 

Glynda cursed under her breath as she rose up and down, rocking forward and back as she set to riding him. Her movements were fervent and deliberate, working with him in time as he pulled her down on him. 

“You are lovely,” Ozpin hissed between his teeth, jaw firmly clenched. He loves to watch her. Every inch of her beautiful skin flushed pink and the flex and release of her muscular abdomen while she bucked on him wildly. More of her hair tumbled over her shoulders and it forced a whine to rise in his throat. Moments like these were his most honest.

As if she understood his noise, Glynda drew back and turned her back on him before sinking down once more in reverse. Greedily, Ozpin reached for her hair and tugged the long strands down, raking his fingers through them and down her back as she picked up the pace. 

He couldn’t resist and gathered the lush body of her hair in his fist and pulled gently. 

Glynda keened again, and even looked back to spare him a smug glance. He wasn’t the only one who knew of certain weaknesses. After so many years they were equally adept at exploitation. 

Glynda arched her back dramatically, head falling back on her shoulders. The pleasure wound her like a tight coil and there is nothing she can do to stop her measured movements from becoming erratic. Ozpin tugged on her hair and the huntress saw stars, the fog increasing until she felt him sit up and wrap his arms around her middle and guide her back to his chest. Ozpin fit his face against her neck, lavishing kisses wherever he could reach as he carefully eased them back. His back met the propped-up pillows, one arm staying around her waist as the other palmed her thigh. 

Glynda sighed gratefully as she came to rest in his lap and eases her head back to his shoulder. Their lips met and Ozpin rocked into his wife, keeping her close to his body. 

She could tell, with no small amount of effort that he kept himself checked. The instant he thrust into her they both shuddered, Glynda’s fingers held his cheek.

They soon found their rhythm together, more languid moans filling the room, until Ozpin outpaced her and she was content to writhe in his grasp. More kisses were pressed along her shoulder and up along her neck. Little bites intermittent with heavy groans. 

“Glynda…” He growled into her ear, a warning as the pace increased further. The huntress could not answer, turning her head towards him to nip at his jaw. Before long she was screaming, body tensed and back arching. All sorts of praise and encouragement spurred him on until she succumbed, squeezing his wrist as she spilled over into a mind numbing orgasm. Wound so tight, Ozpin followed into powerful release, his mouth brushing hers until they were both left spent and panting hard.

For a long while they lay back in a tangle of limbs until the headmaster manages to shift his deputy out of his lap and coax her down to the sheets. Still, they stayed close enough to bump their foreheads together. The satisfaction on her face giving him every affirmation…and those dark green eyes of hers making his heart clench.

“We need to do this more often,” Ozpin says seriously.

“Hmph,” Glynda smiles, “We always promise to and never find the time.”

The huntsman palmed her cheek and nodded in agreement. “Already twenty years…Thank you Glynda. For all of it.”

She leans forward, kissing him firmly, “Here’s to twenty more.”


End file.
